Amor de marionetista
by Sabaku no Shizumi
Summary: Este fic es un regalo para Li-The Stampede-Chan en su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! Advertencia: Contenido Lemmon Oneshoot


Amor de marionetista (Oneshoot)

Una noche en la pequeña Sunagakure, alguien caminaba por las calles desérticas, con las manos a los bolsillos… solo… deprimido… el su rostro se albergaba el dolor. Cuando la figura se puso debajo de la luz de un poste, se pudo ver que aquel era el hermano del Kazekage, Kankuro…

- (¿Por qué ese tipo tuvo que quitarme a mí chica? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que resignarse a estar con él). – Se dijo recordando lo que ocurrió esa mañana.

*_Flash Back_*

Después de preguntarle insistentemente a Gaara una misión justo a su novia, Lina, salió a dar un paseo por la aldea antes de salir en la búsqueda de su amiga, pero al llegar cerca de un puesto de ramen encontró algo que le cambiaría su vida para siempre. Ahí, justo a unos metros cerca suyo estaba su novia, una chica de pelo negro y largo, cuya vestimenta constaba con un kimono azul y que usaba el protector en el cuello, estaba besando al miembro del clan Inuzuka, Kiba. Como no podía ver muy bien con la luz del sol, no pudo darse cuenta que la chica trataba de zafarse del lado del shinobi. Por ello, el marionetista creyó que lo había traicionado.

*_Fin del Flash Back_*

- Ya está decidido.- Se dijo a sí mismo.- tengo que saber la verdad de esto.

Entonces comienza a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas pueden hasta llegar a la entrada de una casa, donde la misma chica observaba el cielo oscuro desde un balcón.

- ¡Lina! – La llamó desde el primer piso, lo que hizo que la chica le mirase.

- ¿Kankuro-san? – Lo observó escalando el muro y se alejó para que pudiera entrar con facilidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Le preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Li… esta mañana te vi besándote con ese Kiba.- Vio que la kunoichi abría bien los ojos, no podría creer lo que él le dijo, de repente se vio acorralada por el marionetista.- pero no te preocupes… yo te limpiaré de toda impureza que ese perro dejó en ti.- Le susurró al oído mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, deslazándola a su cuello y posteriormente hasta su nuca para luego besarla en los labios.

- K-Kankuro… - Dijo entre el beso, tratando de moverse.

- Tranquila Lina, no te voy a hacer daño, además sé que te va a gustar al final.- Dijo bajando sus besos hasta el cuello de la chica.

Ya rendida por tanta fuerza que usó para salir de debajo del marionetista, y por la razón de que aquello le gustaba, decidió estar a merced de Kankuro. Cuando éste se levantó, la joven empezó a jadear al verlo desvestirse enfrente de ella, dejando ver algo que la dejó realmente asombrada.

- ¡Kami! ¡Kankuro! Nunca vi esas inclinaciones tan bajas de ti.- Dijo más colorada que un tomate.

- Muy bien Lina, no haré nada hasta que tú lo hagas.- Dijo sentándose en el piso.

Ésta tragó saliva, sabía a lo que se refería y estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ella le imitara. Por ello, se soltó el cinto que usaba en la cintura y así prosiguió a quedar desnuda frente a él, su cabello suelto le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

-Así me gusta.- Dijo el marionetista aproximándose a ella.- ahora… sin nadie que nos mire… voy a hacerte mía.

Li lo entendió todo, y estaba dispuesta a pertenecer a un solo hombre, a quien desde un principio le ha gustado. Kankuro la alzó entre sus brazos, la dejó sobre la cama, se puso sobre ella y volvió a besarla en sus labios, mientras sus manos hacían un recorrido por el cuerpo de la joven. Ésta comenzó a gemir de placer durante el beso, ya que no sólo se trataba de que sentía la pasión recorrer su cuerpo, también porque el marionetista se la proporcionaba de la forma que sabía.

Kankuro continuó bajando sus besos hacia su cuello y luego a los pechos de Li, ésta emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir el tacto de los labios del marionetista en los mismos, realmente sentía un placer que no tenía límite.

- Ka… Kankuro… ahhhh…

El marionetista siguió bajando sus ardientes besos hasta el vientre de Li y continuó bajando. Al sentir el tacto húmedo de la lengua del shinobi en su intimidad, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Li, cerró con fuerza los puños apretando las sábanas de la cama a la vez que apretaba los ojos.

Al rato había perdido toda noción del tiempo, a causa de aquel placer desmesurado, estaban llegando al punto de llegar al éxtasis. Cuando acabaron, ambos se acostaron en la cama, para darse calor.

- Kankuro… ¿a qué te referías con lo de que yo besé a Kiba? – Preguntó Li abrazada a la cintura del marionetista.

- Bueno… - Kankuro no sabía cómo explicarle, pero se armó de valor y respondió.- yo… no quiero que tú me abandones… yo te amo y eso nadie lo cambiará… espero que lo entiendas…

- Kankuro… - Susurró ella, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la noche.- ¿Estás celoso?

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Cómo crees? – Preguntó él.

- Kankuro no me engañes.

- Ehh… yo…

-…

- Bien, lo estoy, ¿contenta?

- Gracias por ser franco conmigo. ¿Sabes? No fui yo la que besó a Kiba, él me obligó a besarlo.- Su comentario había dejado a un Kankuro con los ojos como dos puntos en el rostro.

- Entonces… ¿no me amas? – Preguntó el marionetista.

- ¿De qué hablas Kankuro? Yo te amo como nunca sabes.- En cuanto terminó se aproximó a sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente, Kankuro enseguida correspondió al beso con más fiereza, pensando que en aquella noche ya no se sentiría solo, ni esa ni otra noche.

Fin

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bueno, este fue mi primer fic tanto oneshoot como con contenido lemmon, dedicado especialmente dedicado a mi mejor amiga Li-The Stampede-Chan, mejor conocida como Li para su cumpleaños que es mañana (ya sé que le va a gustar, sobre todo porque está emparejada con Kankuro, XD). Sólo puedo decir… =D ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LI-CHAN!!


End file.
